


Beyond the Walls

by ArtisticQuirk (Kraeraenyeh)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Coffee Shops, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Injury Recovery, Levi Has PTSD (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Restraints, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sex Swing, sub/dom, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraeraenyeh/pseuds/ArtisticQuirk
Summary: It had been years since you'd seen Levi until you realized you were about to serve him tea in your local coffee shop. How would he react to your reunion? Would he even remember everything you did together?I hope you like it!My Discord Handle: Kraeraenyeh#8398
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 34
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: November 2020





	Beyond the Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo. I'm writing this before the final season of AOT and under the assumption that Levi has a happy ending...Making that disclaimer NOW (╥﹏╥)

You couldn’t believe it, but the second you poured the tea, you knew it in your gut. Levi sat at one of the tables you were about to serve. 

You should’ve guessed it when the cafe had an order for a very specific kind of tea only found behind the old walls. This was a newer settlement across the ocean, not many things have been imported to their location yet. Not to mention, coffee was significantly more popular in this establishment with locally grown beans and brewing methods, so it took a couple of extra minutes to steep the tea. 

You took a deep breath before you walked out from the kitchens, trying your best to not have the mugs and teacup rattle on your tray from your nervous shivers. 

The last time you'd seen Levi was the night before he left the underground city to join the Survey Corps. You took up residence in his new place, promising to maintain it and keep it clean. Hopefully for when he returned. News spread fast in the underground though, and once word got to you of his feats and the possibility of staying out of the underground forever, you jumped at the chance to leave that life behind and sold the place. 

It had been years, and you almost didn’t recognize him. A new scar crossed his face, and you didn't think the dark circles around his eyes could get any more pronounced. But somehow, it made his vibrancy stand out even more. He seemed to enjoy a conversation with a couple of friends, one with deep brown skin and another with long brown hair and giant glasses that rested on their nose. 

"H-Here are your coffees with cream,” you said as you served the others at the table. “And one tea, specially brewed.”

His breath hitched once he recognized your voice, and he looked up with widened eyes. 

“Y/N?” 

“Levi!” You tried to control your voice so that it didn’t seem like you knew he was there for the past few minutes. “I-I can’t believe you’re here!” 

A prosthetic was attached to the end of his arm, you noticed as he turned to face you. He was a little less steady holding the teacup with his other hand.

"Oh? This a friend?" The person with glasses said. 

“Yeah, from the capital,” Levi said. “Hange, Y/N. Onyankopon Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you Y/N!” Hange said with an excited little wave.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Onyankopon said with a nod.

"So, how did you end up here," Levi said.

“Oh, that’s a long story! We’d need all day for that.” 

"We can leave you here to get reacquainted if you want…" Onyankopon said. 

"No no! I don't want to interrupt your get-together. I’ll let you enjoy your drinks.” 

“O-okay,” Levi said, almost sounding a little disappointed. “We’ll catch up later.” You waved and made your way back to the kitchen. 

You turned and left them to their conversation. Levi kept glancing your way the rest of the time anyway. At first, you panicked, thinking he didn’t like the tea, but he turned away every time you met his gaze. He never summoned you back over. Soon enough, the cafe got busy and you became preoccupied with work, not even noticing when his group left. 

You sighed, disappointed that you didn’t even know how to contact him again, but moved to clean off their table anyway. Next to the tip, weighed under Levi’s teacup, was a hastily scribbled note on a napkin.

[[I don't have plans tomorrow. I'll come back around the end of your shift? 

I'll bring the extra 3dm gear too...I know I promised to show you how that works. Levi]]

Oh right….that promise. You smirked, a little flutter in your stomach set off at the fact that he remembered such a small thing. 

You collected the coins and bills, then cleaned the table. The shift passed quickly, a new fervor in your step in anticipation of tomorrow. 

###

Waiting another day seemed like forever, and you tossed and turned in your sleep with excitement. 

What would he say? 

What could you even talk about after all these years? Your lives were so different for so long…

You also remembered those other times…and a heat stirred between your legs. You reached down into your underwear to feel some sort of relief, thinking of the nights where you explored and experimented, teasing each other with playful touches, and the occasional tumble in the bed after cleaning off in the bath. And that last night before he went off forever, possibly never to be seen again, filled with desperation and a longing to never let go…

Your fingers worked eagerly to your release, and you finally relaxed enough to fall asleep.

###

The shift was long and busy, which was good in a way. The day passed by faster at least and you didn’t have to spend it with Levi occupying your mind.

You watched the clock on the wall down to the second until it struck Three PM. 

“See you tomorrow!” You said to your boss before you grabbed your coat and rushed out the door before they could say anything else. You felt your heart almost beat out of your chest. 

You burst out the door and looked out at the street, the little bell jingled loudly behind you. But you didn’t see him. The street was mostly clear with only a few passersby carrying groceries or walking with their young kids. You felt your stomach sink in disappointment until someone cleared their throat next to you. Levi sat on the bench to the right of the door. A large duffle bag took up space next to him. 

“There you are!” you said. 

“Glad you saw my note,” Levi said as he stood up and raked a hand through his hair. “I’ve brought everything we need for a beginner runt like you. It’s an older model, but effective and easy to learn on. Now, where’s a good spot to practice?” 

"There's a park nearby with some big trees. Plenty of space. Follow me,” you said. He kept pace with you as you bobbed and weaved through the streets and traffic. The town became busier the closer you got to the park. 

“So, what have you been up to?” you asked. 

As people passed in the street, they turned and whispered to themselves, but you could only overhear a little. 

"That’s Levi Ackerman. The strongest human."

They muttered many of the nicknames he’d earned over the years. 

You wanted to tread carefully. He seemed at peace right now, and you didn’t want to stir any bad memories of his time with the Survey Corps. 

“I’ve been fine. My apartment is comfortable and neat. Some of the corps live in the same apartment complex so we meet often.”

“Like your friend Hange?” you asked. You wanted to get a gauge on their relationship. You wouldn’t want to interfere with anything if he was already with someone. 

He turned to look at you with pure disdain. “I would go insane if Hange lived too close to me. Their experiments and noise literally got all over the living space back when we were in the corps. No, they’re in a separate building, thankfully. But nearby. Enough about me. What happened to my old place? Your Grandma, how’s she doing?” 

You looked down. Your grandmother, the woman who helped raise you, and who was actually a big fan of Levi because of his cleanliness, moved into the old apartment with you. But…

“She...caught an illness and passed away in her sleep,” you said.

“I-I’m so sorry. She was a good person,” Levi said. You thanked him quietly. You’d done your mourning and didn’t want to dwell on her death anymore. 

“It was one of the reasons why I decided to come out here.”

“You stayed in that place by yourself?” Levi said, shocked. You weren’t surprised by his reaction. The underground city was wracked with crime and gangs. 

“Yeah, but people in that neighborhood looked out for me. So nothing bad happened. No one bothered me. I think they were scared because it was technically still your apartment. Plus, I slept with a knife next to my nightstand so I was ready for anything.”

“Well. I’m glad you moved out of that place. The underground could be stifling at times.” 

“Very much so. Look! The park is right over there!” Perfect timing, you thought. You didn’t want to dwell on your past anymore. You were just happy for this new start in life and appreciated seeing the sky over your head. 

The park was gated and some landscapers planted flowers and bushes around the perimeter. A well-maintained dirt path led to the center of the park, where people with their dogs or those just taking a leisurely stroll passed by. You turned down a fork in the path, to where a solid patch of trees grew together. Just big and dense enough to be the perfect practice area for the 3DM gear. 

“Okay, this is good,” Levi nodded, then unzipped his duffle bag to pull out the equipment. “Now, pay attention. You could get hurt if you don’t put this on correctly.” 

“Yes Captain!” you said in a playful manner and stood at attention.

“Don’t do that.”

“Tehehe, sorry.” 

He beckoned you closer as he explained every part and mechanical feature to you, pointing at every little nook and cranny of the gear. You bent over him and noticed how his muscles moved under his coat. That was definitely new from the last time you saw him, he’d always been strong, but he used to flow lithely through the air when he used the 3DM gear in the underground. He’d most certainly bulked up in the past few years, and you would do anything to see what could be under his clothes...

“Are you listening?” he turned to you, mildly annoyed. 

“Yes! Of course,” you said. He squinted his eyes, then moved on to putting the gear on, the part you were most excited about. You couldn’t lie to yourself, you liked the feel of the straps around your legs and thighs, and heat flowed through your lower regions as Levi bent down and adjusted the sizing and the belts. 

“Fuck….I'm wearing the gear! This is so cool!” you said as you found the strength in your core to balance. Levi stepped back and looked approvingly. 

“Glad you’re a natural. Should’ve taken you with me when I left.” 

You blushed. He said it so nonchalantly, with no smile, like it was just a fact and not a means of him flirting with you. You had no idea what to make of it, but as usual, his voice stirred something in you. 

A few more minutes in the gear and you gained the flow to travel through the trees, not as fast as Levi, gliding slightly ahead next to you, but the rush of the cool afternoon air and the blur of the trees made it feel like you two were the only ones in the world. 

“You’re getting the hang of it. Good.” He smirked just a little and it was contagious. You could barely keep your smile contained. Then you both were jerked out of the perfect moment. 

A little girl screamed across the park. A high-pitched shriek that cut through the air like a sword. 

"A Titan's gonna get me!" Her voice carried sharply in the air. Levi immediately turned and rode the 3DM gear to the edge of the trees, then dropped to the ground and ran to the scene, leaving you to unlatch yourself from the 3DM rig. 

"Levi! Wait!" You yelled as you dropped and flinched at the movement of the gear zipping back into place. You ran to catch up, but he quickly weaved out of sight through the bushes and flora, and the weight of the gear slowed you down. How in the world did he have this endurance to also kill titans? 

After your sprinting, you eventually saw him in the corner of your eye. He pulled a large dagger out from who knows where, poised to strike, then came to a complete halt at the edge of some sand.

The small girl cried out again, this time ending her screams in laughter. She stood at the top of a wooden jungle gym, designed to look like a castle, and a couple of other little kids were at the bottom in the sand reaching up and clawing at the wood walls. 

"It's just a few kids, Levi. It's okay." You gently placed a hand on his, and he lowered the dagger to his side. He blinked rapidly before letting out a shuddered breath, then turned and collapsed to the grass. 

“Damned brats.” 

You knelt next to him, the gear poked uncomfortably into your thigh, but you had to make sure he was okay. He trembled when you touched his back. 

“What do you need from me?” You’d seen this quite often in the months and years after the wars. After the soldiers who managed to survive tried to return to some sort of normalcy. And Levi had been in the middle of it all. No wonder he had this kind of reaction. 

He was silent for a few moments. “I-I’m not used to it being this quiet. To let go of being alert all the time,” he said, he leaned his head between his knees. “But I should be over this. I’m a fucking idiot who can’t even handle some children playing in a park.” 

No. You would not let this hero of humanity talk down to himself like this. "You're not going to get over hundreds of years of intergenerational trauma in just a few months, Levi." You rubbed his shoulders, and he leaned into your touch. “You’re doing incredibly well. The war only just ended.”

He didn’t say anything but the tension in his shoulders eased just a little.

“Let’s go take a walk a little further into the park,” you said, “there will be fewer people and more space for you to show me more with this contraption!” 

“F-fine,” he said. You reached out your hand. He gently clasped it. 

###

The paths became less maintained, and more animals and birds jumped through the trees. But most importantly, you hadn’t seen people for a while now. 

Levi walked a little ahead of you, and you watched the straps of the 3DM gear move with his tight ass and thighs.

An idea popped into your head. 

“Oh, Levi,” you said. He turned to you, completely unsuspecting.

“It’s getting a little warm, I think I need to remove some things…” you quickly unlatched the belts and straps just enough, then you started to unbutton your pants. 

"H-hey. What do you think you're doing, you brat?" He jerked his head around to make sure no one was around and rushed forward to cover you as you undressed.

"Just, seeing what it feels like…” you teased. “Tell me to stop if you think I’m going too far.” 

After a sharp intake of breath, Levi kept his mouth shut, then pursed his lips and said, “Keep going.” 

You bit your lip, feeling the wetness and heat pool down below, then quickly pulled your pants and underwear down at the same time. 

“Do you like what you see?” You turned around and bent over a little. And you watched Levi’s pupils expand, and a flush spread across his face. You leaned over to pick up the straps you dropped on the ground to re-attach them to your hips, thighs, and legs, giving Levi a show he hadn’t seen in years. 

“Oh...whoops. It seems like I’ve hooked up to those thick tree branches there,” you said, then you picked your feet off the ground so that your toes dangled just above the grass. You felt so free with the rigging and leaned back far enough to mimic a swing. 

“I’m getting pretty good at this now, huh? Maybe good enough to become your lieutenant?” You slowly unbuttoned your top now, nipples immediately hard at the cool air touching your skin. 

Levi walked toward you, eyes intent, and focused. Right when he reached you, he knelt down and lifted your legs over his shoulders. You giggled, excited to finally feel his mouth on your sex again. 

You gasped at his warm mouth swirling around all your sensitive nerves. He worked his tongue as if he’d just done it last night. 

"Fuck, you taste so damn good. I've missed this taste. Mmmm." His mouth vibrated against you with his moans. "I love how the straps squeeze your skin,” he lifted up to say and gripped your legs even tighter. 

Your face became hot and it didn’t take long for you to reach that plateau before your peak. 

“I-I’m coming…” you moaned, Right now, you were glad that the rigging kept you lifted and not worried about your legs because you don’t think the tremble in your legs would’ve let you stand or keep control during your orgasm. 

Levi licked everything clean, then he undid his own pants. His precum glistened in the leftover sunset light. 

You held on to the wiring of the 3dm gear as he lifted and pushed your legs further apart then positioned at your entrance, gently slapping his cock on the inside of your thighs. You clenched in anticipation.

"Look at you, being so lewd and dirty...you're so wet."

"It's because I've been waiting for this again for so long," you mewled. 

“Me too,” he said. Then he slowly slid his dick in. Agonizingly slow. You savored every moment of the feeling, his dick fit in perfectly with your walls. He bottomed, then drew back out, establishing a deep and passionate pace. He leaned down to swirl his tongue around one of your nipples, then latched on as you moaned and arched your back for more. He lifted up, leaving your nipple wet and hard. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he said with each thrust. “You’re so tight around me.” His hips slapped into yours hard, making a lovely wet sound. You were able to watch him slide in and out of you thanks to the setup. The glistening on his dick made you clench around him harder, getting even closer to your climax. 

“Do I make you feel good?” you said. 

“Always.” He leaned his head back and moaned. “Ah...ahh...I’m gonna cum. Cum with me?” 

That desperate, pleading look in his eyes sent you over the edge. 

“Yes. Fuck yes, Levi! Ahhhh.” Your back arched into him, and he cried out with you, his hot seed spilling into you. 

You both came down from your high and remained in that position for a few minutes. 

The ends of his hair tickled your chest as he leaned down to sprinkle a few more kisses.

Once the pulsing between your sexes ended, he eased out, and gently let your legs down. 

“Come on,” Levi said, “We can take this back to my place. It’s getting too dark.” 

“Sure thing.” You retracted the 3DM gear but took a sharp intake of breath as some of the blood rushed back to the spots where the straps were maybe a little too tight.

“You okay?” he said half-dressed, in response to your wince. He pulled you toward him to get a closer look at you before you fully dressed again. 

“I-I think…heh we might’ve gone a little too hard with the rigging, yeah?” you said before you noticed the red marks all over your body. Levi's fingers gently traced over your skin, so soft little goosebumps appeared. 

“Shit, come on, we need to take care of that.” His face looked worried and stressed again, so you just nodded and picked up your clothes, not wanting to distress him any further.

His apartment was surprisingly close to the side of the park they exited on. The streets were mostly bare with people settled in for dinner. Some of the bright windows lit up with the idyllic scenes of families sitting around a steaming pot of stew and ripping off pieces of bread. You were just glad that no one was out to witness your disheveled states. 

Levi flipped the lights on in his apartment, mostly bare-bones, but there were the basic furniture pieces and some unopened boxes. He had a few photographs of the official survey corps hanging on the walls, and some more casual pictures of him with his friends. 

“Bedroom is this way,” he said, and he opened the door to another small, but cozy room with a fluffy comforter. 

“Go ahead and get comfortable. I’ll get a cool cloth to help with those marks.” He moved quickly and was back before you even settled down and undressed again.

“Levi, don’t worry about it. Please. I’ll be fine. I’ve been through worse…” 

He nudged you to lay down on the covers, then pulled your pants and underwear down for you. 

“That doesn’t mean that I can’t take care of you now.” His fingers massaged every place where the straps touched your skin.

Soon enough, a finger wandered to your lower regions, testing out your wetness before he shoved his fingers in there. You softly moaned. This touch was a little less desperate than before, and Levi really took the time to massage out your pleasure. You needed to reward him for doing such a good job this evening. 

“Turn up here Levi, ass to me...” He looked a little nervous but still obeyed. You took a couple of fingers and slowly slid one into his hole, then worked in and out, hitting his most sensitive spot, then massaged his balls just a little. 

The cum sprayed all over your stomach. You were a little surprised by how fast and hard he came.

“Dammit. I made a mess. I was trying to clean you up and get you to relax.” he said, almost sounding angry with himself. But you were too close yourself, you didn’t want him to get distracted again.

“Keep going baby, I’m so close.” 

His finger kept pace, and you cried out his name again gushing everywhere. Once you finished, he slid his fingers out and looked back at you.

“Damn, looks like we both made a mess.”

“I don’t mind. We can take a bath and change the sheets, just like we used to,” you said. The smile that spread across his face, without any hesitation this time, almost made your heart stop.

### 

After the soak, he fell onto his pillow next to you, his chest rose up and down. You turned on your side. “I don't want to leave this bed,” Levi said. “I-I don’t. Fuck...This isn’t coming outright.” He took several deep breaths. “Too many people have left me. A-and. Now that we’re here. Now that things are better. I don’t want to lose it.” 

“You don't have to,” you said, firm and reassuring,” and I'm here. I can't predict what life will be, but right now, I'm not going anywhere and I don't plan to any time soon, Levi.” You massaged up his neck and the soft hair of his undercut, raking your fingers across his scalp until he relaxed. 

“You still here?” Levi whispered to you from his side of the bed.

“Yep,” you said softly. You reached out and traced lines across his back, then rested your hand there. His breaths slowed, and you nestled back into the sheets. Of course, he immediately stirred and turned around in bed, as was his usual insomniatic habits. At some point, you drifted off into a deep sleep. It just seemed like you blinked, then morning light shone through the lightweight curtains. 

He wasn’t next to you, but there was some movement in the other room, and the sound of something sizzling on the stove. You pulled the covers off and walked into his closet to find one of his biggest button-up shirts. It was just long enough to cover your butt. 

The small sitting room next to the kitchen had a small, cozy-looking couch, which you fell into immediately. You lifted your knees up to your chin, 

“Oi, you know not to put your feet on the furniture.” He paused flipping the bacon to scold you. 

“Levi, the floors are so clean in here I can probably lick them,” you said. 

“Don’t you dare, you brat.” He placed the last piece of bacon on a plate then walked over to sit next to you. 

A nice traditional spread of bread, eggs, and bacon. Meat. Your mouth watered at what would be considered a rare commodity behind the walls. You could get used to this new world and the joys it finally brought after the hundreds of years of suffering. 

He handed you a teacup next. 

“Cheers.” He lightly touched his teacup to yours.

You smiled. “Cheers. To this new beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best piece...I'm sorry this was hard :'( 
> 
> BUT if I made mistakes with the gender-neutral pronouns, please DM me :3


End file.
